Welcome Home
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: KLEBEKAH. This takes place just after 04x01 with all of the Original Family together. Elijah presses his lips to her forehead tenderly. "We were not in isolation, we had one another," Elijah reminds her, "Niklaus… He was in isolation,"


**_I have had several reviews recently from_ _"_ _SSara Harvery"_ **_**and I just wanted to say thank you oh so much for all the love! If there is anything specific you would like to read from me with Klaus and Rebekah please feel free to message me or write in in a review :).**_

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Sitting on the granite counter top of the kitchen virtually felt like Deja-Vu for Rebekah. She has spent five years in a picturesque limbo of a dream with her sister and almost all of her brothers. Finn was dead; though if she were to be candid his passing did little to displace her. Sure, it was an ill-fated loss, but Finn had rarely been kind to her. Freya grieved more than all of them, but it was the absence of Rebekah's closest brother that troubled her most for those years. Not a day passed that she did not think of Klaus at some point. Regardless of how fleeting the thought. Kol did his best to try to cheer her up and Elijah would play to 'guardian' role he always did, but they all knew that no one amounted to Niklaus in her mind. It was one of the rare -possibly the only- time that they were parted from each other against their wills and were on positive, even affectionate, terms.

A tap of glass cups brought Rebekah out of her mind as she looked up to see Elijah not far from her. He stood at the counter with two glasses in hand, each filled half with a classic Italian red wine. With an unnatural ease, he ripped a hole in a plastic blood bag and poured equally into the glasses. Upon flinging the bag into the rubbish bin, Elijah passed Rebekah a glass with an impartial expression. Rebekah took it and brought it to her lips to take a long, deep gulp of the sweet and bitter mixture. Tasting the liquids was almost a shock for Rebekah. It had been five years since being able to experience the cocktail of blood infused wine and it was something that almost reminded her of normalcy.

"Perhaps it is time you find Niklaus."

Rebekah's head perks up at Elijah's voice and looks to him as he gazes out the kitchen window with his back to her. "What do you mean?" she asks curiously. Had she been so lost in her own cognizance that she had missed part of a conversation?

Elijah turns to his sister not moving from his place. He sips his wine before repeating his sentence with small pauses to articulate his point, "I believe… it is time… you find… Niklaus."

Rebekah sips from her own crystal again as she contemplates her response, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you are tired of me after five straight years of isolation." Her quip was intended to break some of the tension.

Elijah smirked toward her and walked in long strides. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her swiftly to stand in her heeled black boots on the tile floor. Rebekah attempted to control the bit of shock on her face at his actions before revealing utter bewilderment as Elijah presses his lips to her forehead tenderly. "We were not in isolation, we had one another," Elijah reminds her, "Niklaus… He was in isolation," Rebekah stood still as Elijah spoke in hushed tones. Seemingly, not even her sense of humor could alter Elijah's objective. Her brother pulled back from her and looked her up and down. "Take some time to yourself. When you are ready, I believe he is on the back porch." After he finished speaking, he smiled down at her and sipped his glass before turning on his heels and exiting the room. Rebekah watched after him at an utter loss for words.

* * *

The hybrid stood on the back porch gazing out into the open yard. Still, he wore his tattered clothes from the dungeon. Had he not thought it would be more comfortable to change? Rebekah held her glass of wine and blood firmly as she stepped out onto the old wood and into the air of the muggy night. "Come to watch over me?" Klaus pokes gently. It was a line for both herself as well as Elijah whom they could hear was standing inside near the open door.

Rebekah smirked lightly as she moved to his right side looking out at the peaceful grounds. "I can only speak for myself when saying this, but not all of my actions are done with you in mind," her remark was playful and allowed for a small chuckle to break free for them both. After a couple of flashes, they both heard the known footsteps of their elder brother fading up the stairs till they are truly alone for the first time in five years.

Rebekah turns her back to the open air to rest her lower back on the banister while shifting her glass to her left hand. Klaus took a second to glimpse in her direction and noticed her change in appearance from earlier. Her hair no longer lays flat at her sides but was cleaned and bound in a thick plait down her back. In place of her black top and dark muddied jeans was now a thin gray camisole and black athletic shorts. Long gone were her tall black boots from her long day in New Orleans, and were missing a replacement. Instead, she wore no shoes at all leaving her at her natural height of five feet and seven inches. "I see it did not take you long to get comfy," he says looking away from her just as quickly as he spoke.

"I was not going to spend another minute in those filthy clothes," Rebekah spits harshly and sips from her glass, "Any reason you still wear your clothes?" she asks curiously looking to his profile. The telling smirk he grew after her question was asked made her roll her eyes, "Grow up, you know what I bloody meant," she says lightly hitting his right bicep with her hand.

Before he replies with another joke, Rebekah's hand gently takes hold of his forearm and slides down to his hand that gripped the railing. It was a modest and innocent touch, but almost nothing between them was ever completely harmless. Klaus gazed down to her hand atop his and relaxed his hold on the old wooden frame. With practiced ease, the siblings take hold of each other's hands and give a soft squeeze. Of all of the Mikaelson children, Rebekah and Klaus had always been bound at the hip. Of course, all of the siblings were bonded; however, it was noticeable from Rebekah's toddling ages that she and Klaus were naturally indivisible. Even after it was revealed that he was not a son of Mikael, Rebekah never treated him any different. If anything, she gave him more love and affection. "Five years really has never felt so long," Klaus whispers looking out at the darkness of the night, "She is so grown…"

"Time does age most people," she goaded, "We are the exception to the rule," she attempted to joke as they had before. When he did not return a smile or sarcastic comment, Rebekah felt her stomach drop and her heart crack. Klaus had taken a stand and defended his family in a form of self-sacrifice, and it had cost him most precious years with his daughter. "It is not too late, Nik," she mutters in response endeavoring to soothe his obvious gloom.

Klaus nods, so as to acknowledge her words, but kept his focus out to the woods behind the home. Rebekah sighs lightly and places her glass down on the porch floor before standing back up and gently pulling his arm towards herself. The hybrid decided to play along and in doing so is moved in front of Rebekah. She leans back against the wooden banister once more and drops his hand when he is fully in front of her. Delicately, she grabs the bottom edge of his long sleeve shirt and pulls it towards her. "These past five years have seemed to pass slowly, but time has not stopped," she sighs to him as he finally looks down to her, "You are not alone, brother," she soothes with a bat of her eyelashes, "Do you hear me?" Klaus nods once before leaning in and gripping her waist without speaking. "I missed you," she admits beginning to feel a weight of emotion pushing up from her chest, though she refused to let it escape.

Klaus smirks darkly before whispering, "It only took my internment of five years and both of our near deaths for you to admit, aloud, you missed me," his joke was unexpected, but very much welcomed as Rebekah chuckles heartily.

Rebekah rests her head forward and sits her hands on the inside of his forearms, "It only took the intimidation of our extinction for us to be able to part of loving and noble terms," she points out with a smirk as she rests her forehead on his cheek.

Klaus snickers deep in his chest and turns his head ever so slightly and places a tender kiss to her temple. Though it was incredibly common for her brothers to give her affection in this way, not one of her brothers made her feel the same in doing it. Elijah was a sense of security and patriarchal stability. Kol gave her a feeling of childhood fun and joy. Klaus… Klaus was a different emotion altogether. They, as a pair, admitted to themselves centuries ago that they were not a normal coupling of siblings. However, they worked hard to make sure that it never became public knowledge. It was never something they openly discussed upon, instead, it was a sort of code that they both naturally followed.

As he placed another kiss lower down on Rebekah's cheek, she smiled softly and tilted her head up to meet his gaze and breathed a warning, "Elijah is-,"

"-Upstairs," Klaus answers gripping her hips tightly.

"Hayley is-," Rebekah grips his shoulders

"-With Elijah, most likely," Klaus chuckled

"Freya… and Kol-," Rebekah's voice was light and weakened

"-Are drinking themselves into stupors, I would imagine,"

"What if-"

"-Rebekah,"

Klaus saying her full name stops her from speaking. He lifts her with ease and places the blonde on the wide banister railing. Rebekah spread her legs for balance once placed and, without noticing it, Klaus took his step forward between her thighs. Rebekah looked down to where their centers were nearly touching and slowly trailed her eyes up his torso to meet his gaze once again. The blondes hold their connection and Klaus slides his right hand behind her and rests it on her lower back against the small strip of exposed flesh, "I missed you too," he whispers with a small smile.

Rebekah can feel the tears welling in her eyes at his words and bends forward to him while her hands and legs encircle him. Klaus leans down to meet her and kisses her sincerely as his left-hand meets his right on her lower back and run under her thin camisole. Rebekah smiles in their kiss as a couple of tears run free from her eyes. It was only now that she realized how deeply she missed her other half. Regardless of their issues with each other, they were truly the only other person that understand the other. Klaus pulled from the kiss tenderly and noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks. She wordlessly thanks him by gently peaking his palm as he cupped her cheek.

Holding her still, Klaus takes a deep breath to absorb her scent. It was one of the few things that he clung to in his imprisonment by Marcel. "Nik…" Rebekah breaths his name but is at a loss as to what to say to him. Her hands toy with the nape of his neck while his hands run up and down her spine. The feather light touch sent a small chill to her heart. In that moment, she knew that she was home. Not the structure they were staying in or the state they were currently stopped in, but here in his arms was always to be her home. "Welcome home," she finally adds with a soft smile.

With a small chuckle, Klaus kisses her forehead and mutters against her skin, "It is good to be home."

* * *

 ** _Review. Review. Review. Please. Please. Please. 3_**


End file.
